Le médaillon
by Gaianee
Summary: Après une rencontre avec Kratos alors que celui-ci vient de les trahir, Lloyd trouve un étrange médaillon...à qui appartient t-il? quelques situations sont tirés du manga


Coucou !^^ Voici un petite Os écrit pour l'anniversaire de Ludovika !^^

En espérant que cela plaise !^^

Enjoy !

_One-Shot :_

Titre : le médaillon

L'ambiance était tendue. Et cela pour de nombreuses raisons :

Le groupe de Lloyd se trouvait dans la forêt de Gaoracchia, la forêt labyrinthe, qui les séparaient de leur destination : Ozette. Il devait s'y rendre afin de rencontrer un Nain du nom d'Altessa, qui, paraît-il, connaissait pas mal de chose sur les cristaux du Cruxis. Ils en avaient besoin pour fabriquer un serti-clé pour Colette, et lui rendre ainsi son âme.

Sauf qu'en chemin, le groupe qui comptaient à présent deux nouveaux membres, Zélos l'Elu de Tesséha'lla et Préséa une petite bûcheronne d'Ozette qui leur servait de guide à travers la forêt, s'était fait attaquer par un prisonnier chargé de capturer Colette pour des raisons obscures. Préséa s'était interposée dans la bataille, manquant de blesser sérieusement le prisonnier, mais celui-ci, en la voyant, n'avait plus eu l'air de vouloir se battre.

De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu car une femme plantureuse du nom de Pronyma et qui s'était déclarée être le chef des cinq grands cardinaux Désians, avait surgi alors, stoppant ainsi le combat.

Elle disait aussi vouloir emmener Colette au Cruxis.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de les attaquer, une autre personne était intervenue. Un homme que personne dans le groupe ne pensait revoir d'ici un moment, et pourtant…

« Attends Pronyma ! »

L'ordre avait claqué, sec et sans appel. Lloyd, comme ses compagnons, eut un sursaut.

Cette voix…

« Personne ne t'a demandé d'intervenir…ne touche pas à l'Elue pour le moment… »

La personne qui avait parlé apparu alors, à la vue de tous.

Les yeux de Lloyd s'agrandirent quand il reconnut l'homme qui les avait trahi à la Tour du Salut.

Kratos.

Il se tenait entre les arbres, l'air impassible comme à son habitude. Comme si le fait de se retrouver face à ses anciens compagnons, qu'il avait trahis sans remords, ne lui faisait rien.

Il portait une tenue différente de d'habitude : celle-ci était plus complexe, autant dans la façon dont elle était constituée que dans sa matière. Ces vêtements montraient en autre à quel groupe il appartenait désormais : celui du Cruxis.

Lloyd ne parvint pas à articuler un mot sur le moment, trop choqué par cette apparition.

« Le Seigneur Yggdrassill requiert ta présence, Pronyma…alors retire toi ! » Poursuivit le traître, d'un ton toujours aussi tranchant.

La chef des cardinaux Désians eut l'air contrariée, en même temps qu'un peu gênée. Néanmoins, elle ne s'opposa pas aux ordres de Kratos.

« Très bien Seigneur Kratos… » Fit-elle, avant de disparaître entre les arbres, l'air contrainte, ce qui était le cas…

Le silence s'installa alors entre les personnes restantes. Kratos était toujours présent et semblait fixer l'endroit ou Pronyma venait de disparaître, dans une attitude toujours aussi impassible.

« Kratos ! »

Lloyd avait repris ses esprits, et il s'adressait au Séraphin sur un ton haineux, qui reflétait parfaitement l'expression de son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

Le Séraphin le fixa du coin de l'œil, sans lui répondre. Son expression s'était légèrement assombrie. Il se détourna soudainement, disparaissant peu à peu à travers la végétation dense de la forêt. Lloyd tenta de le rappeler, mais sans succès. L'Ange l'ignorait superbement.

Les dents et les poings serrés, l'épéiste continuait de regarder l'endroit où le mercenaire était parti, toujours en colère.

« Et en plus il m'ignore ouvertement…l'ordure ! » rugit-il.

Derrière lui, ses amis étaient tout aussi retournés. Ainsi donc, Kratos était également à Tesséha'lla…

Soudain, un petit éclat doré attira l'attention de Lloyd, au sol. Sans réfléchir, ce dernier attrapa l'objet à terre, avant de se retourner vers le prisonnier qui les avait attaqué, et qui n'avait pas bronché depuis l'apparition des deux membres du Cruxis.

L'homme déclara ne plus avoir l'intention de leur porter atteinte, mais dit vouloir poser quelques questions à Préséa. En apercevant l'exsphère que la fillette portait, il parut scandalisé et choqué. Personne ne parut comprendre sa réaction. Raine lui demanda son nom et il se présenta comme étant Regal, un prisonnier qui croupissait il y a peu en prison et qui avait été chargé de kidnapper Colette par un commanditaire inconnu.

Il accepta de se joindre au groupe de l'Elue, en attendant de pouvoir parler à Préséa qui était sous l'emprise de son exsphère…

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient rendu visite à Altessa. En allant le voir, le groupe espérait que le nain pourrait rendre à Colette, mais aussi à Préséa, son âme. Altessa s'était montré récalcitrant au début, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à le convaincre de leur fabriquer des serti-clés pour Colette et Préséa. Si l'artisan nain avait cédé, c'est parce qu'il avait avoué avoir fait parti du Cruxis, et d'avoir par la même occasion, fait des expériences sur la petite bûcheronne d'Ozette. Contraint et forcé. Malgré cela, il s'en était toujours voulu, et cherchant depuis des années un moyen de se racheter…

Grâce à lui, Colette et Préséa avaient retrouvé le contrôle de leur corps.

Préséa s'était précipitée chez elle, pour rejoindre son père…

…décédé depuis déjà quatorze ans.

La fillette était désespérée. Le groupe de Lloyd l'avait alors aidé à construire une tombe pour son père. Après quoi, Regal avait avoué à Préséa être l'assassin de sa sœur, Alicia. Préséa lui en avait bien sûr énormément voulu.

Peu de temps après, Regal et Préséa demandait au groupe l'autorisation de poursuivre le chemin avec eux, afin de les aider dans leur quête. Ces derniers acceptèrent.

A présent, le groupe de la Régénération se trouvait dans une auberge de Meltokio, afin de se reposer un peu avant de repartir pour l'aventure. Il se faisait tard et tout le monde se préparait à aller dormir.

Pour les chambres, les garçons et les filles s'étaient séparés, bien que Zélos ait soutenu que cela ne le dérangeait aucunement de dormir avec des filles…ce qui lui avait valu une baffe de la part de Sheena.

Lloyd était pour le moment seul dans sa chambre, et il était en train de se dévêtir pour aller dormir, quand soudain, un objet brillant tomba d'une des poches de son pantalon, à ses pieds. Perplexe, le jeune homme se baissa pour ramasser la chose et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du médaillon qu'il avait trouvé par terre, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la forêt de Gaoracchia, juste après leur brève rencontre avec Kratos. Il fronça les sourcils tout en examinant le pendentif.

Celui-ci était ovale, de taille moyenne et doré, attaché à une chaîne de la même couleur. Des petits symboles, sûrement décoratifs, parcouraient le médaillon, lui donnant une allure tout à fait charmante. A en juger par les quelques petites tâches de rouilles, ce collier semblait assez vieux.

Lloyd retourna l'objet entre ses doigts, sans cesser de regarder. Il se sentait parcouru d'une étrange émotion quand il voyait ce médaillon…comme de la tristesse.

L'épéiste aperçut alors un petit mécanisme, qui semblait permettre d'ouvrir le pendentif, sur le côté de celui-ci.

Curieux, Lloyd s'assit au bord de son lit, sans lâcher l'objet doré. Il le tripota un instant, et soudain, dans un petit bruit, le médaillon s'ouvrit, dévoilant alors son intérieur.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une photo.

Sur cette photo, il y avait trois personnes.

Un homme, une femme et un bébé.

Ils semblaient tous heureux, à en voir leurs sourires joyeux.

Interloqué, Lloyd reconnut Kratos à côté de la jeune femme souriante et du bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Ainsi donc, ce médaillon appartenait à Kratos et…il avait une famille ?

Il avait une femme et un enfant…

Il n'en avait jamais parlé du temps où il était dans leur groupe…

Les yeux de l'épéiste se posèrent ensuite sur la jeune femme, à côté du Séraphin. C'était vraiment étrange, mais il avait l'impression de la connaître…son visage avait quelque chose de familier pour lui…

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir, mais cela ne lui revenait pas. Il laissa tomber.

Il regarda ensuite l'enfant.

Il était tout petit, à peine quelques mois environ…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Lloyd esquissa un sourire devant cette petite photo de famille. Qu'est ce que la femme et l'enfant étaient devenus ? Vivaient-ils quelque part dans l'un des deux mondes ?

L'épéiste resta ainsi pendant un moment à contempler la photo, sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur se serrait à cette vue…

Soudain, il entendit du bruit venant du couloir, derrière la porte de la chambre. C'était Zélos, Regal et Génis qui revenaient pour aller se coucher…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lloyd cacha le médaillon dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, située juste à côté de lui, et il se glissa sous ses couvertures, faisant mine de dormir.

Ses amis entrèrent dans la pièce en bavardant, et ils remarquèrent que Lloyd dormait. Ils baissèrent donc le ton, et se couchèrent eux aussi quelques instants plus tard. Le silence se fit peu à peu, et bientôt, la respiration régulière de ses compagnons parvint aux oreilles de Lloyd, signifiant qu'ils dormaient. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noirs. Il réfléchissait. Et peu à peu, le sommeil le gagna à son tour…

Comment avait-il pu le perdre ? Comment avait-il osé perdre ce précieux souvenir ? Il était tout ce qui lui restait de ce bonheur éphémère, avec sa famille…sa femme et son fils…

Anna.

Lloyd.

Kratos serra les poings, les yeux fermés, l'air furieux contre lui-même. Si ce souvenir était perdu pour toujours, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait…

Le médaillon…

Il devait impérativement le retrouver.

Le Séraphin savait qu'il avait dû le perdre dans la forêt du Gaoracchia, à l'endroit où il avait revu Lloyd deux jours auparavant. Mais lorsqu'il y était retourné, plus tard, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Quelqu'un, dans le groupe de l'Elue, avait dû le ramasser.

Il espérait que ce ne soit pas Lloyd.

Mais bizarrement, son intuition lui disait que c'était lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi…

C'est pour cette raison que cette nuit, il se trouvait devant l'auberge où son fils et ses compagnons passaient la nuit. Il les avait suivis discrètement jusqu'ici, pendant qu'ils voyageaient.

L'Ange attendit que toutes les lumières se soient éteintes, avant de faire apparaître ses ailes bleutées et de décoller à quelques mètres au dessus du sol pour se poser sur le petit balcon juste devant la baie vitrée, qui permettait d'entrer dans la chambre qu'occupaient les garçons du groupe. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte était fermée.

Kratos soupira. Il allait devoir se téléporter à l'intérieur…mais il craignait que quelqu'un ne le voit, car lorsqu'il se téléportait, il disparaissait et apparaissait avec un halo de lumière blanche…

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Le Séraphin tendit l'oreille, utilisant son ouïe d'Ange pour vérifier si tout le monde dormait bien.

Cela semblait être le cas.

Il ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant quelques secondes, et disparut pour apparaître à l'intérieur de la chambre, dans un éclat de lumière dorée. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants, craignant d'avoir réveillé l'un des quatre endormis. Mais aucun bruit suspect ne lui parvint, mise à part leur profonde respiration.

Sans pour autant baisser sa garde, Kratos s'avança silencieusement entre les quatre lits qu'occupaient Zélos, Génis, Regal et Lloyd, cherchant ce dernier du regard. Il finit par le trouver, à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui dormait paisiblement, couché sur le côté. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Kratos s'approcha de lui, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur son visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du lit, contemplant son fils endormi durant quelques minutes.

Il finit par détourner le regard, tandis que quelque chose lui serrait le cœur, à la recherche du fameux médaillon. Ses yeux balayèrent le petit espace de Lloyd, avant de se poser sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté.

Peut-être le trouverait-il là dedans… ?

Doucement, l'Ange se baissa, surveillant Lloyd du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci continuait de ronfler légèrement, ne se rendant nullement compte de sa présence.

Rassuré, il ouvrit lentement le tiroir du petit meuble, espérant y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Son visage prit une expression soulagée durant un bref moment, lorsqu'il aperçut le pendentif, posé à l'intérieur du tiroir. Il s'en empara précautionneusement, avant de la glisser dans l'une de ses poches de sa tenue du Cruxi. A ce moment là, Lloyd poussa un petit grognement et bougea dans son lit, les sourcils froncés. Le Séraphin se figea, en alerte.

Mais finalement, son fils s'immobilisa à nouveau, couché sur le dos, une main sur le ventre et l'autre à côté de sa tête. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et ronfla de nouveau.

Kratos se détendit. Il se redressa, le regard posé sur le jeune épéiste.

Durant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien.

Soudain, le mercenaire posa une main sur le front de son fils. Une lueur tendre et bienveillante brillait dans ses yeux sombres. Puis, à regret, il la retira, et s'éloigna, le visage de nouveau impassible.

Quand il fut de nouveau dehors, il ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite de l'auberge. Il continua de la fixer, l'air infiniment triste. Dans sa main, il serrait le précieux médaillon.

Anna était morte.

Mais Lloyd était vivant.

Pourtant…

Il ne pouvait même pas rester à ses côtés…

Puis, sans rien dire, il finit par s'en aller, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

_« Deviens fort Lloyd… »_

Dans la chambre, Lloyd se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta quelques secondes hébété, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. Il avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un s'était tenu à ses côtés, un peu plus tôt…

Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, et mû par une intuition subite, il ouvrit le tiroir de cette dernière.

Vide.

Le tiroir était vide.

Quelqu'un était bien venu dans la chambre cette nuit. Et Lloyd ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion quand à l'identité de la personne.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste ? Après tout, le médaillon ne lui appartenait pas…

Le jeune homme ferma de nouveau les yeux, ne désirant plus penser à cela. Après quelques instants, il finit par retomber dans les bras de Morphée, le cœur lourd…


End file.
